Secret Thoughts
by Bethhawke
Summary: Caitlin is getting ready to go on a date. What are Caitlin and Hawke really thinking? Told from both Hawke's and Caitlin's point of view POV .
1. Chapter 1 Hawke's POV

Disclaimer – Airwolf and characters do not belong to me. I have just borrowed them

Chapter 1

Hawke's POV

The phone was ringing again and Stringfellow Hawke was getting very irritated.

"Where the hell is she?" he muttered under his breath as he climbed out of the cockpit of the chopper he was fixing and rushed to pick up the phone.

"Santini Air!" he barked into the phone.

"It's a good job I'm not a client," Caitlin O'shannessy retorted, "you should be more polite when you answer the phone."

"I wouldn't be answering the phone if you here here." _Who the hell does she think she is? You would think she owned the place the way she acts sometimes._

"I'm going to be a bit late. Something came up."

"Oh?" _Good one Cait! I've used that one myself a few tim_es.

"Yeah well, you know this guy I went out with the other night..."

"Yeah," Hawke growled down the phone.

"Well he's asked me out to dinner tonight and I've got nothing to wear," her Texan drawl was pronounced and he caught himself thinking how cute she sounded. _Stop that, you're supposed to be angry with her._

"_That's_ your excuse! You have nothing to _wear_. Just pack some clothes and get here now!"

He hung up, grinning, proud of himself for not giving away his amusement. It was so like Cait to panic about what to wear for a date but not give a thought to how she looked at work. _But she does_ _look great in overalls, especially those new red ones, she just doesn't realise it._

An hour later Hawke heard her car pull up outside the hanger. _About time too, how long does it take_ _to pack a few clothes?_

"I'm here String," she called, "Where are you?"

"Over here," he called back, jumping down from the cockpit to greet her. She was carrying 3 dress bags and another small bag, no doubt containing essential stuff needed for a date. _I could go on_ _holiday for a month with that amount of luggage, _Hawke thought wryly.

"Let me help you with them," he offered good naturedly._ Be nice, it'll confuse her._

"Oh, thanks," she handed over all the bags, "any coffee?"

"I'll make some."

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood now. Where's Dom?"

"On a charter. And there was nothing wrong with my mood."

"Come on Hawke, you were as grumpy as a..."

He interrupted, "As a man who had to answer the phone because someone was late for work?"

"Well, yeah, sorry," she didn't sound very sorry.

"Well now you're here go sit in the office, drink coffee, answer the phone and dream of lover boy!"

Hawke stormed off leaving Caitlin standing, open mouthed, at this outburst.

The effect was lost though as he realised that he was still holding her bags. _Damn, and it was such a_ _good exit_.

He walked back, holding out the bags, "Where do you want these?" he asked her sheepishly.

Later that afternoon the fashion show started. Cait stepped out of the bathroom 3 times in 3 different outfits. Hawke was watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to call them over. No way would she be able to make a decision by herself.

When outfit number 1 showed itself again he decided to intervene.

"Cait! You not ready yet?" He walked casually over to her followed by Dom who had returned from his charter flight.

"I can't decide what to wear. What do you two think?"

"They all look great. He'll love any of them," Dominic smiled indulgently at her.

"Not helpful Dom," she said irritably, "what do you think Hawke?"

"I think...the red overalls suit you the best," he grinned wickedly. _One up for me_, he thought, _serves you right for being late._

Caitlin stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What did I say?" he asked Dominic innocently. "she really does look good in red." _Yeah, she really_ does_ look good in red._

She emerged a couple of minutes later, lipstick on, still wearing the skirt and jumper.

"I just hope I'm not too hot," she said thoughtfully, looking as though she was about to change her mind again.

"Don't worry, you can always take it off."_ 2-0 to me. That jumper fits perfectly, emphasises her...stop it Hawke._

"I don't remove my clothes on a second date," she retorted. _Good one Cait but it's still 2-1 to me. Hey, is that what she really_ _thinks of me? I need a good comeback here or she'll win._

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," he told her cheekily as he closed her door and stepped away from the car. _3-1 to me. I win._ He watched her drive away, off on a date with another man. _I was wrong, _he thought grimly,_ I_ _didn't win after all._


	2. Chapter 2 Caitlin

Disclaimer – Airwolf and characters do not belong to me. I have just borrowed them

Chapter 2

Caitlin's POV

Caitlin O'shannessy was getting ready for a date. She'd brought a choice of outfits from home, being unable to choose that morning, and was now trying to make the decision on what to wear.

She started with the brown cord skirt matched with a frilly white blouse. _Too formal_, she thought.

Next came jeans with a plain green t-shirt._ Matches my eyes but too casual_.

Back to the cord skirt, this time topped off with a cream cashmere jumper._ Perfect, but possibly too warm_.

"Cait! You not ready yet?" Stringfellow Hawke wandered casually over, followed by Dominic Santini, the owner of Santini Air where Caitlin worked and whose bathroom she was currently using as a dressing room.

"I can't decide what to wear. What do you two think?" They had both seen the full selection of outfits the first time she had tried them on.

"They all look great. He'll love any of them," Dominic smiled indulgently at her.

"Not helpful Dom," she said irritably, "what do you think Hawke?" She asked him a little shyly; his opinion mattered more than she was prepared to let on.

"I think...the red overalls suit you the best," he replied with a wicked grin, referring to the clothes she wore when working on the helicopters.

Caitlin stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. _Don't let him wind you up._ _He does it on purpose, no man can be that dumb._

"What did I say?" Hawke asked Dominic innocently. "she really does look good in red." From behind the door Cait grinned, she knew she wasn't meant to hear that. _I'll root out my red t-shirt_ _when I go home. Give him something to feast his eyes on tomorrow._

She emerged a couple of minutes later, lipstick on, still wearing the skirt and jumper

"I just hope I'm not too hot," she said thoughtfully, looking as though she was about to change her mind again.

"Don't worry, you can always take it off," Hawke quipped, raising one eyebrow.

"_I _don't remove my clothes on a second date," she retorted, intending to insult his morals. If he was insulted he didn't let it show and held open the car door for her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," he told her cheekily as he closed her door and stepped away from the car.

Caitlin covered her mouth to hide a yawn, turned it into a cough, and surreptitiously glanced at her watch. _Only 9 o'clock, _she thought, racking her brain for a way to end the evening early without insulting her date too much. He had talked about himself solidly for almost an hour, only pausing to take a mouthful of food or water, his drink of choice. Cait sipped her white wine and tried to pay attention but she felt her mind wandering again. _He's not as good looking as I first thought_. The first date had been to the cinema and in the dark, without the need to talk, he had seemed the perfect date. _He's so boring, _she thought,_ no where near as interesting as Hawke...Whoa - where did that come from? Since when do I compare my dates to Stringfellow Hawke?_

She suddenly realised that her date had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly._ Oh no! He must have asked me a question_,_ think, Cait, think._

"Er, that was really interesting. Look, I'd love to hear more but I've just remembered that my mother said she would call me tonight and if I'm not there she'll worry." She threw a twenty on the table and hurried out, leaving her date staring after her, his mouth wide open in astonishment.

_Oh my, that was so rude_, she thought with a giggle, _I can't believe I just did that. Now where did I put that red t-shirt?_


End file.
